


Forgiving Each Other

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac and Horatio have to learn to forgive the past</p><p>This is a sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/358542">Running Toward Something</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiving Each Other

Mac stood at the water's edge. He's long since shed his shoes, leaving them lay up the beach a bit while he stood letting the waves lap at his feet. The hem of his jeans getting wet as he failed to move away from the bigger waves coming ashore.

He and Horatio had walked what seemed like miles up and back on the beach. They talked about what had driven him to Miami and how he'd felt about it. Horatio had agreed with him, questioning his loyalty was unforgivable and that his first reaction would have been the same. Mac had felt a little justified when he'd heard Horatio's admission, the feeling however was short lived when Horatio also added that what he should do ws to go back and prove them wrong, thereby 'forgiving them. It wasn't what he wanted to hear but the more he thought about Horatio's words, the more he realized his friend was right. 

He, however, was going to be stubborn. Mac had no intention of returning and letting the Chief off the hook just yet. When it came to forgiveness there was someone he needed to forgive more.

Horatio.

And himself.

They had tried to start something together years ago but they had both pulled back. He'd been angry at Horatio back then, and angry at himself when in reality they were both equally to blame in the relationship barely even getting started.

"Maybe..." he muttered quietly forgetting Horatio was nerby until the red head questioned, "maybe?"

Mac shook his head and turned toward Horatio. He didn't answer Horatio's question right away with words. Instead he reached out, sinking his fingers into the red hair and cupping the back of Horatio's neck, urging him forward at the same time. "Maybe it's time for this," he said moments before claiming Horatio's lips in a kiss.

"Long past," Horatio said when the kiss ended.

Mac never moved his hand from Horatio's neck. With his fingers playing with the short strands of hair at the nape of Horatio's neck he looked closely at Horatio and said, "Probably," pausing briefly before adding, "We. I. needed to work through some things."

"Like forgiving each other for not being what the other needed at the time and not talking about it before now," Horatio surmised, vocalizing what Mac had been thinking.

"Exactly," Mac agreed, pulling Horatio closer until their bodies were touching. "What do you say we go talk now," he suggested before giving Horatio another quick kiss.

"Lead the way."

Mac smiled, dropping his hand to the red head's waist. "I have no idea where I am, maybe you better lead. We could end up in Timbuktu, if you're leaving it up to me."

"I can do that," Horatio said with a smile. "We wouldn't want to end up in Timbukto."

With arms wrapped around each other and laughing they headed back to Horatio's house. It was going to be a joint effort in forgiveness and well worth it if led to where Mac thought it would.


End file.
